Demons At Hogwarts
by Mysterious Willow
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter up to year six, but what would've happened if a demon girl had joined him along for the ride? And if voldemort wasn't bad enough imagine him teaming up with an evil demon! R&R HPInu cross HPxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Ok this is my first fanfic and my first crossover as well so be doubly nice please, I would be very grateful. Also I would like to warn you now that this story doesn't follow the Inuyasha series or the Harry Potter books even though it may seem that it does. It is based off of "what ifs". Now I know how Inuyasha's father died, but what if he didn't? Who's to say that this story wouldn't have happened? I'm just trying to clear things up here.

So if you are so into the series and books and think that that's the only way it happened then I respect that but I warn you not to read this because you probably won't like it. To those of you who have open minds and don't mind this story at all then be my guest to read and review you know, I was just getting a little annoyed with people not getting my p.o.v on this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Harry Potter characters used in this fic except for Nira and Akina Shizuki.

**Prologue:**

Away in the land of Japan, demons live undetected by humans. They strive in the woods where they can live in peace. Humans have grown out their cities to the outer regions of the land, but demons still survive and grow unknown. True demons are more powerful and have magical abilities, but it is still easy to be spotted by a mortal. Nonetheless, these demons occupy the woodlands near the ocean on each point of the compass.

Through out the land, there are stories about a great Dog Demon General who is Lord over the Western Lands. These stories contain his victories in war and how he led his soldiers with bravery and confidence. Although, these stories don't tell about the Lords personal life for it rarely gets out. The only ones who could know this information would be the servants, but they hardly venture far. No one knows anything else about the general except how he acts during war.

This is a positive thing for the general because if anyone found out about him, they could tap into his weakness. The general was known as Inutasho and rarely showed himself in his human form. Everyone usually identified him as a giant white dog with acid saliva dripping from his mouth. As a human though he looked young: about in his late 20's to early 30's, but he was actually a thousand times older. He was slender but well built and always wore armor.

He usually had his long, silver hair in a high ponytail, to keep it in place during battle. His golden eyes shinned through the darkest night, as he gracefully sneaked around his land. He lived in a huge, white castle that contained rooms galore as well as servant imps; the imps were demons too but were much smaller and almost looked like frogs. One thing that dominated in the demon world was, that if you were a high-class demon in strength, then you were more likely to survive. Inutasho was well known as one of the four highest demons in Japan.

By his side was his beloved mate Akina. She wasn't a full demon and was almost always looked down upon. In this kind of world, full demons were seen as the most powerful beings in the world. Lady Akina was half Wolf Demon and half witch; she had brown wolf ears on top of her head, which matched her hair. Her brown wolf tail hangs at her knees as she moves or walks. She had all the aspects of a demon but also had the power of a fully trained witch.

Akina was the Lords third mate within his lifetime. His first love was his own kind, a full dog demon. They were happy together and even bore a son, Sesshoumaru. Inutasho's son was the spitting image of himself, he couldn't have been more proud. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru's mother had gone out and had never come back. Of course there were stories that formed, but they were only lies. Not long after Inutasho fell in love with a human Lady. She was to be promised to a Lord, but it never happened. Inutasho had stolen her heart and in return she had bore him a son, Inuyasha. He had the same silver hair and golden eyes as his father, but had one big difference. He had white dog-ears on his head and his face held his mother's shape. Everyone could tell that he was only half. But, the general felt that he couldn't be happier, he had two wonderful sons and a loving wife by his side, but as it turned out, sadness found him again. His human mate had caught a sickness well known in her world; it affected the lungs and made her cough up blood. She also had other symptoms like a fever, swollen neck glands, and pallor or being markedly pale. It was a slow death for such a young women, but she finally was released into the spirit world.

This devastated Inutasho, he now had two sons to raise with out a mother's care. He did fine for being a single parent, but he knew that he needed help. As he was patrolling his land one-day he had come across a beautiful Wolf Demon. It was love at first sight for both of them, but sadly her parents didn't approve. They sent her away to a school for witchcraft. This is how Inutasho found out that his beloved was only a half demon, but to her surprise he didn't care because all he wanted was her. So he followed her every year to the school and kept an eye on her. He would also send her little things that told her that he still thought of her.

Finally, when she had graduated from her school, she announced to her parents that she was going to marry Inutasho. They were furious about this and forced her to choose between them and a happy life, or him and a life being shunned out of her family. It was the hardest choice she had to make, but in the end she had chosen Inutasho. It was a slow beginning for she missed her parents dearly, and wanted so badly to make them understand. It was also slow for the boys to accept her too; they played many pranks on her until they finally settled down. She soon got into the groove of her new life and quickly put her parents at the back of her mind.

Many years had past since that sad day and now Inutasho was the father of a beautiful baby girl, Nira. She had mesmerizing sapphire eyes, which seemed to hold her very soul. She had midnight black hair that fit neatly on her head. With it she had matching wolf ears, as well as a tail with red tips. Her fangs and claws could be seen quite well, even though she was still small. Inutasho was very proud of this and thought his life complete, he had three children, a beautiful and powerful wife, and the luxury of a Lord, who could ask for more.

As the children grew and developed Inutasho had special gifts for them. When they reached the age of 13 he would give them each a sword. This would protect them and make them stronger in battle. It was decided that Sesshoumaru would get Tenseiga, a sword that could heal 100 people in one sweep, Inuyasha would get Tetsusaiga, a sword that could kill 100 demons in one sweep, and Nira would get Tatusho (a.k.a. Tasho and Tusho), swords that could connect at the handle and help Nira learn about herself. Each sword had its purpose to its unknown master or mistress. Sesshoumaru's sword was to help him appreciate another persons life and to watch over his younger siblings, Inuyasha's sword was to help him in battle and not rely on his instincts for fear that he could kill him, and Nira's swords were to help her harness her unknown power.

Soon Inutasho got word of a deadly demon that was terrorizing all of Japan, human and demon alike. His general instincts kicked in and immediately rounded up his army for training. This would have been a good move except for the fact that he didn't know what kind of demon he was dealing with. This had been pointed out to him, but he didn't care, all that mattered was that his army was in tip top shape and was to be on guard every night and day.

After a hard day of training the troops the general headed for his study. He had a choice to make that would include his entire family. His oldest son had already turned 13 and was well into training with him and his wife. His other two children were barley 8 though, and with this new threat he would have to ante up the age for the swords. He had rocked his brain from hours on end about this, but he felt that it was the right thing to do. He decided to present the swords to them at 9 years of age.


	2. Chapter 1: The Birthday

**A/N: **Well this is the first chapter so I hope that you like it, mind you this is only introducing the characters but chapter 2 will have more action in it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Harry Potter characters except for my own Nira and Akina Shizuki.

**Chapter 1: The Birthday**

The sun rose up from behind the mountains, shinning on the glistening white castle. It seemed to glow with purity and power as the sun wrapped its rays around it. As the light bounced off the castle itself, it also caught the reflection of the windows, which made it seem like it had built in diamonds. Through one of the windows, that was luminating light, was Nira Shizuki's room. It was decorated with all kinds of dragon statues and draperies, most unlike a little girl's room.

Nira was lying in her bed canopy with the curtains around it tied to the posts. The sun reached the foot of her bed, traveling up to her peaceful face. The sun warmed her skin and her ears twitched as the rays touched them. She squinted her eyes open, but quickly closed them again as she sat up. She yawned, showing her demon fangs, and stretched like a dog just waking up from a nap. Her tail curled and her claws extended as she ended her stretch.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she hopped out of bed. She was excited today because this was her day. She was turning 9 years old this year and no one was going to bring her down, not even her two older brothers. She had remembered Inuyasha's birthday in which he had gotten his sword, she admired him as he swung it around like an expert. She could already guess that she would get her weapon tonight because of her two brothers already having theirs.

She quickly looked through her closet and picked out a kimono with black dragons against a white background. She slipped it on and cocked her door open. She looked around the giant hallway to see if her brothers were around. Once the coast was clear she stepped onto the marble floor and shut her door. The hall was big and narrow with tall windows lining it. Where ever there wasn't a window there was a door to an extra room. Nira wasn't sure why this place had so many rooms but she didn't mind, just whole lots of places to play hide and seek in.

She navigated her way to the main entrance and flowed down the stairs. The big, tall double doors greeting her as she turned to her right. She quickly walked through a swinging door and into the dinning room. Just like the rest of the place it was huge! A long table was set in the middle already lined with plates and candleholders. There were two windows and many pictures on the wall of people that Nira didn't know. A fireplace was set just on the other side of the door, and off to the right of it was another door that led to the kitchen.

Nira bounded to an empty chair, the fireplace behind her, and took a seat. She combed her black, red tipped hair with her fingers as an imp came out.

"Good morning me Lady. What can I get you on this special day?" The Imp said with excitement in its voice.

"I will have my favorite breakfast please!" Nira announced while pointing a finger up towards the ceiling.

"Right away me Lady!" The imp chirped as it wrote down something and took off through the door. Nira didn't have to wait long until she had another visitor. Inuyasha came into the room looking half-asleep still. Nira tried her best to hold her giggles in as he came around and sat down next to her.

"Wow Inu-sama you look awful. Did Sesshy-sama wake you up again?" Nira asked as she gave him an evil look. Inuyasha lifted his head a little to look at her, but put it back down with a thud.

"Oh shut up! You know I'm not a morning person!" He stated as he waved a hand at her. Nira only smirked as she looked towards the door that led to the kitchen. Nira was about to ask her older brother something when the door leading out opened again.

"Sesshy-sama!" Nira shouted as he calmly walked through the door. Inuyasha had stolen a glimpse of his brother and gave a little sigh. Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha's gesture and only smirked at remembering what happened this morning. He rounded the table and took a seat next to his brother.

"Have a rough morning Inuyasha-kun?" Inuyasha glared daggers at his brother, he hated it when Sesshoumaru used that on him.

"Would you stop calling me that! You're degrading me on purpose, I know you are." Inuyasha grumbled as he sat back in his chair, his arms folded.

"Inu-sama! Sesshy-sama is only showing you proper respect. You are younger than him you know." Nira chimed in.

"So what? You have no room to talk, you're younger than all of us." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Hin! At least she doesn't mind when I call her Nira-chan. Bring me my tea." Sesshoumaru answered his brother while placing his order to a waiting imp.

"So? It fits for her! She's a girl! Yeah I'll have my usual." Inuyasha stated trying to make his point while answering the imp.

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean!" Nira piped in as she stared at Inuyasha.

"I mean that that kind of thing is for girls not for boys. Especially not when they use the word of respect to degrade the person instead!" Inuyasha huffed as he directed his words towards his older brother. Sesshoumaru only sat in his chair, eyes closed and listened to Inuyasha.

Soon their orders had arrived and was being placed before them. Inuyasha had soon forgot about the little spat that had gone on, and was now drooling over his plate. Sesshoumaru was calmly sitting still as he picked up his tea to take a sip. Nira was giving Inuyasha a disgusted look as he gulped down his food. Nira soon swallowed hard and tried to ignore the commotion and eat.

"Inuyasha-kun? Isn't today a special day?" Sesshoumaru asked over his brother's noise as he set down his tea. Inuyasha suddenly stopped and looked at his brother. Nira stopped too and looked out of the corner of her eye, she didn't like where this was going. "isn't someone a year older today?" Sesshoumaru asked again, seeing his brother fail to catch the tone in his voice.

Inuyasha soon caught on as he grinned and turned towards his sister. Nira caught on too as her hungry had turned into adrenaline. She could see her oldest brother smirking as her older brother was getting ready to pounce on her. She predicted right and dodged him in time. She then ran for the door but was caught short and fell to the floor.

"You're not getting away from me that easily." Inuyasha stated as he held on tight to her waist. Nira tried to struggle free, but to no avail. She soon stopped, turned around, and sang her fangs into her brother's arm. Inuyasha let loose a yelp of pain as Nira raced for the door. She ran through the swinging door and looked behind her to see if she was being followed. As she did she ran into someone and fell backwards onto her tail. She whined a little because of the pain, but soon stared into the eyes of her surprised mother.

"Nira-chan?" Was all her mother got out before Inuyasha burst through the door. Nira had sensed him before hand and jumped out of the way. She ran behind Akina and was doing her best to dodge her older sibling. Akina was trying her best to get them to stop, but soon had to raise her voice. "that's enough!" Both of the children stopped and looked up at their mother. "now, what is going on here!"

"Inu-sama wants to hurt me!" Nira whined.

"No I don't! I only want to give her her birthday beatings!" Inuyasha stated plainly as he reached for her and missed. Nira stuck her tongue out at him as he kept on missing.

"Alright, that's enough now! Inuyasha-kun! You know the rules, not in the house!" Akina scolded. Inuyasha only pouted as he sat down indian style on the floor.

Akina then led her two children back into the dinning room. Inuyasha went and sat back down in his seat, but Nira moved her place to her mother's right side. Inuyasha only gave his younger sibling a glare as he watched from the left side of Akina. Sesshoumaru was the only one who hadn't moved since he sat down.

The door opened one more time to reveal Inutasho, the great general himself. He smiled as he saw his family sitting down and enjoying their food. He came around the table and greeted his children a good morning. He then came upon his wife and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"And a good morning to you my mate." He whispered in her ear as he sat down next to his daughter. "and how is the birthday girl today?" He asked eyeing his little girl.

"I'm doing great daddy." The young pup chirped as she finished her food.

"Hey! Pop! Don't I get to beat her up today!" Inuyasha yelled down to his father. Inutasho laughed to himself as Nira gave Her brother a nasty glare.

"Of course you do son, but take it outside." Inutasho instructed. Inuyasha jumped up immediately and zoomed down to Nira. He sneaked up behind her, wrapped his arms under hers and held his hands together behind her head. Nira was a little taken aback by this, but struggled nonetheless. This caught Inuyasha by surprise as he backed away from the table. He was doing his best to keep her under control, but he was having some trouble with her feet.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru-senpai! Why don't you come here and give me a hand!" Inuyasha yelled to his brother sipping his tea.

"What's the matter? Can't handle her?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"Not when she's moving around like this!" He shouted as he got kicked in the stomach, he was trying his best not to double over. Sesshoumaru only sighed as he set down his cup. He then zoomed down to where Nira was and grabbed her feet still. This shocked Nira as her brother gave her a smirk.

"Well, it looks like that training is beginning to pay off." Inutasho said as he gave his son a sideways glance. Sesshoumaru only huffed as he helped carry her outside. Akina laughed as she got up and entered the room on the fireplace side. It was a library filled to the brim with books on everything. She made her way to a large window and watched her children play in the grand yard. Inutasho came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and looked with her.

"She sure is fast." Akina stated plainly as Nira avoided one of her brothers. Obviously, she had gotten lose and was now trying to avoid her brothers attempts to corner her.

"You are tense. What is bothering you?" Inutasho asked as he felt her muscles contract.

"It's just that" She turned towards him, "are you sure that it's time for Nira to start her training?" She asked very quickly as she stared into the beautiful eyes that she had fallen in love with.

"Yes, I am quite sure my mate." He answered confidently.

"But how can you be . . . " She was cut off as he laid a finger on her soft lips. He gave her a look and she understood, it was indeed time.

Just as the mountains were swallowing up the sun, Akina entered the backyard and yelled for the children. They came walking back covered in scratches and mud. Akina did her best to hold in her laugh as she saw them.

"Why don't you all go upstairs and wash up for dinner?" She suggested as she held open the door for them. "Oh, and my son's don't forget to bring down your present's for your sister!" She yelled after them as they were already up the stairs and heading for their rooms.

Nira quickly washed up and hurried downstairs for she was famished. The castle was now glowing with chandeliers as the sun had completely disappeared. It was creepy but also comforting in a way. Her footsteps echoed off the grand walls as she rushed to the dinning room. When she got there she saw her mother and father in place, but not her siblings. She figured that they were taking their time as usual so she plopped down in her spot next to her mother.

Her father sat in the big chair at the left end, Akina to his left. Nira's spot was always next to Akina as the boys sat on the opposite, the eldest sitting next to Inutasho. A grand feast was already set out on the table especially for Nira, it had all her favorites as well as dessert. Nira could feel her mouth water as she gazed at the tasty morsels. She was about to reach for some rice when she was stopped.

"Nira Shizuki! Where are your manners! You know the rules! You will wait until everyone is at the table before you eat; or do you want what happened last time, and on your birthday!" Akina scolded as Nira put down her chopsticks. She sat back and pouted as she could only stare at the food. She disliked this rule very much, especially when she was hungry.

Unfortunately, she didn't have a choice, otherwise she would have to sit and watch everyone else eat. She also couldn't leave until everyone was done and gone. This had only happened to her once before, and she could still remember Inuyasha taking his sweet time as he savored the food with each bite. Nira's stomach growled as she remembered her punishment and begged her brothers to hurry up.

No sooner said then done, both of the boys came into the dinning room carrying their sister's gifts. Nira had forgotten her hunger for a second as she gazed upon her gifts. The two boys sat them down next to the fireplace and went to sit in their spots. Inutasho then proposed a toast to his daughter and they began to feast.

After the meal, everyone rose and gathered in front of the fireplace. The two parents sat in chairs that were next to each other, the two youngest sat on the floor, and the eldest leaned against a near by wall. Nira looked over her three big presents as she couldn't decide which one to open. She finally chooses a long rectangular box that was heavy.

"That one's from your mother and me." Her father said as he broke through the silence. Nira had already guessed that it was her weapon, but she was surprised nonetheless. She hadn't counted on it being so beautiful to behold. Inside of the box laid two katanas shinning in their sheaths.

"Are . . . are they really mine!" She asked as she was trying to find her voice again. Inutasho nodded as she began to take them out of the box. She unsheathed them and was amazed at the craftsmanship. Her father only chuckled as he stood up and walked towards her. He knelt down behind her and placed his hands on top of hers.

"These are your swords now Nira, your protection. You need to understand that you will be put into a situation where neither me, your mother, or your brothers will be able to help you. These swords were made and sworn to protect you no matter what, and they will. You have a power deep within you my daughter and they will help you to unlock and control it." He explained.

"But what is my power?" Nira asked curiously.

"You'll need to find that out for yourself my little pup. For it will also help you to harness the sword's power as well. These katanas contain each of your parent's fangs. Tasho," he said holding up the left one, "has your mother's. Tusho has mine." He explained holding up the right one. "When both of them come together!" He yelled a bit as he guided his daughter in swinging the swords together, locking them at the base ends. "They form Tatusho!" He announced as the two blades glowed and grew into two curved fangs.

Nira was in shock as she could see and feel the swords at their full power. Inutasho then let go of his daughter as she held her gift with glory. Soon the swords reverted back and unsnapped each other. Nira then sheathed them and gave her parents a hug and a kiss each, thanking them.

"Open mine next! Open mine next!" Inuyasha shouted getting her attention away from their parents. Nira had no idea what Inuyasha had gotten her, but she knew it was either something really cool or a trick. She cautiously opened the large square box and saw black fur. She looked from her brother, to her parents, and back to the box as she pulled it out.

It was new battle armor! It had shoulder covers with black fur on top, breast plate and torso going down to her waist, armor plated skirt that extended down to her knees covered with fur, leg warmers with armor and fur, and also black material that extended down her arms and legs to protect the skin that was showing.

"So you finally got me a new one after damaging my old one?" She smirked jokingly at her brother.

"Nah, I only destroyed your old one so I could get you this one." He joked back. "This one is better though, the material can with stand wind, rain, snow, heat, fire, and poison." Nira nodded her head in approval.

"Thank you Inu-sama!" She said as she hugged him. She then turned to the last present; it was a 3-D rectangle with a cover over it. As she got closer, she could hear something rattling inside. Nira looked up at her brother, he nodded and she swiped off the cover. It was a tank of some kind with a black blob in it running around like crazy. She looked closer and could see that it was a tarantula.

"Why is it dashing around like that?" She asked Sesshoumaru.

"He doesn't like to be cooped up like that, he's not use to it." He explained as Nira looked at the spider again.

"Sesshoumaru! What did I tell you about bringing animals home to keep?" Inutasho sternly asked.

"Don't worry father, it's perfectly harmless. Besides, he's a good friend for Nira." By this time, Nira had stuck her hand inside the tank and laid it flat on the ground. The tarantula came towards her hand and slowly got on after making sure that it was sturdy. It then began to crawl up her arm towards her shoulder. She lightly laughed as the hairs tickled her. It reached her shoulder and then began to cuddle her neck and purr loudly.

"I didn't know they could do that!" She asked surprised.

"That's because it's no ordinary spider, it's an Arcumantulas." He explained confidently.

"A what! Sesshoumaru! Do you know how big those things can get!" Inutasho yelled at his son just thinking about it.

"Relax! It's not full, it has demon blood as well which means that it can control its size. It's also useful because he's very protective, he'll literally put his life on the line for her." Sesshoumaru said.

"Fine then." Was all that Inutasho could say as he watched his daughter playing with her new friend.

"Thanks big brother!" She announced as she hugged him. "I think that I'll call you . . . Jin!" Jin purred even louder at the sound of his name. Nira then let out a yawn that she was trying to hold back.

"Well, I think that someone needs to go to bed." Akina said as she got up, went over to Nira, and picked her up. Nira rested her head on her mothers shoulder as she was already drifting off to sleep. Inutasho was the last to leave the room as some imps came in to put out the fire and to carry up Nira's presents.

Akina entered her daughter's room and laid her down in bed. She tucked her in and kissed her good night as Jin found a place above her head to sleep. Inutasho then came in along with his son's to do the same. They then left and went to their separate rooms.

A few hours later a stranger came upon the castle. He was a big archway frame covered in gray fur. He hid in the trees surveying his situation looking for the guards. When the coast was clear enough he leapt about 150 feet from his spot onto the castle roof. He made no noise as he landed gracefully hidden by the shadows.

He then began to go around and look into each of the windows, searching for his prey. He avoided the air guards as he finally came upon her, she was asleep in her bed. He half-smiled showing his full demon fangs.

"Hello birthday girl! Now it's time to give you my present. The great honor of meeting the one who will become the most powerful demon in the world! And if you're lucky, you will rule with me." He growled deep in his throat as his eyes flashed red. He then slipped in his claw nail and unlocked the window.


	3. Chapter 2: The Castle Falls Prt 1

**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad that you've liked it so far. I know that this story is going to be at least seventeen chapters long, it may even be more I'm still not sure about the ending yet. Anyway, for now just enjoy the second chapter! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Harry Potter characters except for Nira and Akina Shizuki.

**Chapter 2: The Castle Falls Prt 1**

NIRA-CHAN!

A deafening scream was heard through out the air. It was amazing that nobody else was awoken by it. Akina's eyes were wide with fear as sweat ran down her face. She was breathing hard and shaking uncontrollably. She kept her self up by leaning back on her hands, but it seemed that her strength would leave her very soon.

"_No! This cannot be! Nobody else knows of her power! This cannot be . . . this cannot BE!"_ She consulted with herself as she ran by whether it was true or not. She was so caught up in the thought that she didn't realize her Lord awakening. He had rolled over to pull his mate closer, but his hand only fell on an empty pillow. As he opened his eyes he saw her sitting up and still trembling.

"Akina-chan?" He questioned as he sat up as well. This brought her back as she looked over at her husband. His golden eyes shined through the darkness as did hers. As she looked upon him her eyes became blurred as they filled with tears.

"_How could I envision such a thing! Even to our own daughter! It must be true . . . otherwise, I would have never saw it."_ She spoke in her head as she closed her eyes. The tears that were licking the sides of her lids spilled down upon her face. Her chest heaved as it ached with the very thought of her daughter being hurt. Inutasho wasted no time in realizing that something wasn't right. He immediately embraced her and tried to calm her.

"My love, what is wrong?" He asked after she had seemed to calm down.

"It is our daughter, it's our Nira-chan." She didn't move from the comfort of his arms as she spoke. Although he noticed, this only made him bring her closer.

"What about her?" He asked, waiting to hear the worst.

"A stranger came to the castle. He had a horrible power surrounding him. His eyes were red and covered in gray fur. He knew of Nira-chan's power and wanted her to himself!" She then began to sob again as she spoke. Inutasho did his best to comfort her.

"There there my mate. No one shall harm our daughter or anyone else in our family." He assured her, but she merely shook her head.

"No my Lord. I fear that it has already started, for I saw him begin to unlock her window. After that a jolt shot through me and I could see everything that happened after! It flashed before my eyes in a horror of slides." She explained as she now hung on to him for support. Inutasho thought this over in his mind and knew that she was telling the truth. After all these years, he dared not to doubt his wife's divinor powers.

"We will go and check on our children." He said simply while holding up her face to look at him. She only nodded in agreement as she slipped out of bed. They quickly got dressed into kimonos and headed to the children's hallway.

They reached the eldest room first. His door was ajar and spotted him reading a book in the dark. As they began to open the door further his eyes traveled over in their direction.

"What's going on?" He asked in a very cold and hateful voice. He knew that if his parents were here in the middle of the night, then something was really wrong.

"Your mother has had a vision, and it contains your sister." Inutasho told his son as he moved a little closer. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in fear and then flashed red in anger.

"Where!" He asked a little louder and was shushed by Akina.

"You must not go to her yet my son. We don't know if someone is there or not. Besides if there is, then you would only make it much worse." She explained, as Sesshoumaru knew that she was right.

"Now come, we need to awaken Inuyasha before we enter Nira-chan's room. If this stranger is here, then we will need all the help that we can get." Sesshoumaru followed his parents while securing his sword to his belt. They soon came upon the second son's room and went inside. Sesshoumaru reached his sibling first and shook him awake.

"Huh? Hey! What the he . . ." Sesshoumaru covered his mouth and cut him off.

"You need to come with us. Akina-sama has had a vision about Nira-chan and we will need your help." Sesshoumaru quickly explained. Inuyasha shot awake and jumped out of bed. He got ready and grabbed his sword on the way out.

(After Akina awakened)

Nira's window clicked open as the wind gentle pushed it in. The stranger made his way inside and surveyed his surroundings. He glanced at Nira sleeping soundly and smiled through the darkness. As he got closer he shadowed her from the moonlight which made her turn over, away from him. As she moved Jin woke up and noticed the stranger's shadow. He looked up and saw the demon looming over Nira. Jin's eyes churned red and immediately jumped infront of her.

"You pathetic little creature." The stranger said as he laughed at Jin's attempts to protect Nira. He quickly pushed him over to the side on to the floor upside-down. As Jin struggled to get up the demon moved closer. He rolled Nira over on to her back and began to get into position.

"Huh? Jin-kun? Ji . . ." The evil demon slapped his hand upon her mouth as she began to scream. Fear surged through her as she laid eyes on her attacker for the first time. He looked like a mad man from her point of view and she began to struggle further. She had never come across anyone as strong as him, but then again she had never fought anyone besides her own family.

She thought that she was going to be crushed under the weight of the stranger, as he did his best to keep her pinned. Once he situated himself to have a free hand he placed it upon her chest. His eyes glowed red at first and then a dark purple. His body was then engulfed by the power including Nira. She soon stopped struggling as she felt the power flow through her.

The demon removed his hand, as she couldn't scream. Nira soon felt something be released inside of her and was overwhelmed by it. It quickly spread through her body like a flood overflowing a river. Her eyes turned black, as did her body as this new power was finally brought to the surface. The stranger saw this and laughed with triumph as he would finally get what he wanted.

The two energies collided with each other and swirled around them, the colors switching from black to dark purple.

"The connection is made. Now, to claim what is rightfully mine." He said while smiling. All of the energy then started to be sucked under his hand. It started slow at first but then the pace picked up. As soon as the energy was sucked in, their bodies glowed very lightly. His smile widened as he raised his hand in the air drawing something out.

Not long, a sharp pointed crystal poked out of her chest, it was glowing black. The demon lifted his hand higher and the crystal followed. As it came completely out Nira's appearance changed: her hair turned completely black, her eyes were black and dilated, and she had no fangs or claws. The demon noticed this and was intrigued.

"Hmm . . . so you turn into a human without this huh? Well, I can quickly change that for you my dear." He cooed to her lifeless body as he placed a hand on his chest. A dark purple crystal melted out and he held it in his hand. He smiled as he eyed the two crystals in each hand. He slowly brought them together and they began to swirl around each other. They created their own little bubble shield and connected, they surged with power as it mixed.

The demon was too busy watching the energies join to notice Jin. He had finally gotten up and was sneaking up behind the stranger. He gave a low growl, making his eyes glow red, and jumped on the two crystals. Jin let loose a squeal as the energy surrounded him and started to shock him. This relaxed the fangs and some venom was sucked into the crystals. They then stopped spinning, broke apart and returned to the chests of their owners.

"NO! It wasn't complete yet!" He screamed as he desperately tried to get the crystals back out again. Jin, who had landed on the bed, saw what he was going to do and jumped on his hand. Before the demon could shake him off he quickly sang his fangs in and released the rest of his venom. It sped through his blood stream as green bubbles engulfed his arm like acid. Smoke was rising quickly as he tried to shake off Jin who was still attached.

Soon, Nira's eyes were blue and sparkling again. She slowly sat up as her red tips returned and had ears, a tail, claws and fangs again. She shook her head and looked over at the stranger that was fighting Jin.

"Get off of me you little fool!" He yelled as he shook his arm one more time. Jin lost his grip and went flying straight in to Nira's dresser. He gave a little cry of pain as he passed out. This awakened Nira out of her daze as she realized what had happened.

"JIN-KUN!" She screamed as she rolled out of bed and bounded towards Jin. He was upside down with his legs curled in as she picked him up. She thought that he was dead, but gave a sigh as she felt him breathing. This relief didn't last long as she noticed how quiet it was. She turned her head and saw the stranger standing straight up, watching her. A neon green heap caught her eye as she noticed that it was his arm. She looked back up at him and saw that he had detached it. She keeps her eyes on him as she slowly reaches for her swords. The demon sees this and quickly pins her down and knocks them away.

"Now that's not very nice Nira-chan. I can't have my future wife going against me now can I?" He asked as he licked her cheek with a long, sticky tongue. Nira was in complete shock that she was speechless.

"_What? How . . . how does he know my name? And what does he mean by wife?"_ She thought as he raised his hand to strike her. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow . . . but it never came.

CLANG!

Nira quickly looked up to see what the noise was, and was amazed to see her father. The demon had regrown his hand and turned it into a tree root that was as solid as a sword. It had knocked together with her father's sword and was being pushed back.

"Nira-chan! Don't sit there! Move!" Her father yelled at her. She quickly shook her head and clutched Jin tight. She took one look at her father and dashed for her door. She ran right into her mothers arms while Sesshoumaru took her place next to Inutasho.

"NO! The power core!" The demon yelled as he tried to push his way through Inutasho. The general began to slide across the floor towards Nira, but Sesshoumaru came up and clanged his sword with the demon. Father and son gave each other a smirk and threw the demon against the wall. Akina stood at the doorway protecting Nira and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was trying to get around his mother to battle, but he was quickly losing. All they could do was cheer from the sidelines.

"You are a fool Inutasho-sama! A fool not to realize what kind of power your daughter holds." He said in a very calm voice.

"Your wrong! I know exactly what my girl holds, and I promise you that you won't get it . . . . . . . NARAKU!" He growled in his throat as Nira's eyes' widened. She would have never guessed that her father knew this demon. She snapped out of her shock and looked around. Sesshoumaru and Akina's eyes were serious like Inutasho's, but Inuyasha's expression was the same as hers.

"_They knew! Father . . . mother . . . Sesshoumaru, they all knew who he was."_ She said to herself as she came back. She was so lost in her thoughts that she had to be pulled out of the way of a blow. The three men were deep in a fast pace battle. Swords clanging, fists punching, feet kicking, mouths yelling, everything was going on. The three that stood on the sidelines watched as they sped around the room to quick for the human eye. Nira noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't using his sword, instead he was using a green glowing whip.

"_That's strange. Why isn't he using his sword?"_ She asked herself as the battle continued. Inuyasha noticed this too and made it known.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru-senpai! Use your sword!" He yelled to his older brother. Sesshoumaru only glanced at Inuyasha and gave him a glare. Inuyasha turned his head to one side in confusion. The battle waged on which seemed to be an hour or two. Naraku was done playing games by now and wanted his prize that he fought so hard for. His eyes glowed red as he curled up, surrounded himself with dark purple energy, and released it on his two unexpecting opponents. The blast hit them hard as they smashed against the far wall.

"My Lord! Sesshoumaru-kun!"

"Dad! Sesshouamru-senpai!"

"NO!" All three of them yelled which got the attention of Naraku. His pupils grew small as he eyed his prey. He moved into position and then striked like a snake. Akina quickly pushed the two youngest behind her as she readied herself. She had a double-headed spear that glowed with energy, as she was ready to defend her children. Just as Naraku was about to clamp down on Akina, Inutasho comes out of no where and blocks Naraku once again.

CLANG!

Akina is taken aback by this and is in shock by the quick movement.

"Get the children out now!" He yells to his wife but she is still frozen. "Now dam it NOW!" By the time he finished his sentence a crash was heard as his sword broke into pieces. He gasped out of pain as the tree root arm went straight through his stomach. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth as he tried to take in air. Akina shook her head in disbelief as she watched. Inuyasha was trying to hold Nira back as Naraku only smiled and laughed.

"Go ahead and let her go. I'll let him go if you do." He teased as he held up Inutasho's body. Sesshoumaru saw this and was enraged. He narrowed his eyes at Naraku and charged him from behind. When he got close enough he leaped into the air and let his whip fly. Just as the whip was going to hit it's target, Naraku caught it! Sesshoumaru was in surprise as he witnessed this. Naraku turned his head and smiled at the young demon as he whirled him around in the air, and then sent him flying towards a wall again.

"Sesshy-sama!" Nira yelled as she ran to his side, he was out cold. Inuyasha came over and pulled him over behind Akina.

"Akina-chan! . . . GO! . . . Please! . . . NOW!" Inutasho yelled as best he could through the blood. Akina shook her head to make sure that she wasn't having another vision again, but sadly she wasn't. Her eyes burned with tears as she watched him try his best to keep it distracted. She then dashed over towards the kids.

"Come, we must go." She whispered to the kids.

"What? NO!" Nira yelled as she watched her father, on the brink of tears.

"Nira-chan we must, otherwise your father's efforts would be for nothing!" Her mother scolded as she tried to drag Nira away from the doorframe. Inuyasha was urging his sister to go as he held onto Sesshoumaru. Finally Akina picked up Nira as she ran beside Inuyasha. As they ran they tried to ignore the ripping in their hearts at every scream the demon general unleashed. Once the screams stopped they increased their speed since Naraku would be coming for them next. Akina did her best to calm down Nira and try to talk some sense into her.

"Shh, it's all right my child. You are safe. Always remember that your father died saving you, and that's exactly what you will do." After a few minutes Nira was calm enough to be instructed. "Now Nira-chan, here's what I want to do. I want you to put on your armor and tie your swords to your belt, but do it quickly." Without another word Nira did as she was told. After Her armor was secure she jumped down to attach her swords better. The armor felt good on her and encouraged her to run faster. Inuyasha was way ahead with Sesshoumaru and was opening the front door.

"Come on! Faster! Hurry!" Inuyasha yelled as he laid his brother just outside the door. Nira begins to pull ahead of her mother as she races for the door. Soon she hears a thump as Akina hits the floor. Nira slides to a stop as she looks behind her. She spots her mother along with Naraku having a tree root wrapped around her ankle. Nira sees that Naraku has changed into his true form as he hovers over Akina. He is as tall as the ceiling and has tree roots coming from everywhere. Akina struggles a little and then pulls out her spear. As she stabs Naraku the tree root smokes and he releases her. She stumbles to her feet as she points her spear at him.

"Expelliarmus!" She yells as Naraku is blasted off of his feet and into a wall.

"Pretty clever my dear. Making your wand into a double-headed spear! He he, very deceiving!" He growled as he stood up. He secretly slid his tree roots on the floor towards her feet. Nira noticed this and started to run towards her mother. "To bad it didn't help you any." He spat as Akina looked at him weird for a second and was on guard again. Naraku quickly wrapped his limbs around her again and entangled her.

She tried to get a hand free to at least damage him in some way, but couldn't as she was lifted up. Nira reached the spot where her mother was and watched as she was at his mercy. Naraku squeezed her as Akina's bones began to break and crack. Nira yelled for him to stop as she readied her swords, but they didn't transform.

"Huh? What's going on?" She asked out loud as she tried to get her swords to activate. After awhile of trying she soon gave up and started to attack Naraku with them. True they with stood the impact but they didn't do any damage. Naraku squeezed tighter as Nira fought a losing battle. Soon one last scream was heard from Akina and blood started to drip down. Nira looked up horrified to see Naraku actually eating her mother as blood soaked her.

"Mother." She whispered in a small voice as she watched the event unfold. Inuyasha was also helpless, yelling from the door at Nira to run. He didn't want to go near her for fear of Naraku reaching her first. Once Naraku was finished he eyed Nira as he went for her. Inuyasha had to think fast in order to save his sister, so he instinctively pulled out Tetsusaiga. It transformed into a huge fang and he took aim at the monster. He then launched his Tetsusaiga at it like a boomerang. It hit him in the side of the face as his jaws barley missed Nira; she then shook herself out of the shock. After everything had processed in her mind she became filled with anger. Her eyes turned black as her body was surrounded by black energy. She glared at Naraku with hate as her swords pulsated with joy. She formed two black energy balls in her hands and shot them at Naraku. This sent him flying up and dangling in the air.

"NO! This wasn't suppose to be!" He shouted as Nira sheathed and then unsheathed her swords. They transformed into two huge fangs and they burned for revenge. She zipped towards Naraku and slashed him as she went by each time. The slashes that were left caused miasma to seep out. She then jumped up in front of him, locked her swords together, covered them in black energy and sliced him right down the middle.

Naraku soon caught fire from the friction of the blow and let loose a squeal of pain. Nira wobbled a bit still holding her swords. They soon reverted back and broke apart as her new found power disappeared. She was gasping for air as the room started to spin. She then fell to the floor as she got a last glimpse of Naraku. The last thing she remembers is her eyes closing and someone pulling her away from the screams.

"Nira-chan! Nira-chan wake up!" Inuyasha yelled to his sister as he dragged her away from the miasma that was filling up the room. Sesshoumaru came to as Inuyasha came to his side with Nira. The two brothers checked her and saw that she was breathing. They then looked at the castle that was slowly burning to the ground. Sesshoumaru stands up first and picks up Nira.

"We must leave, now!" He ordered to Inuyasha.

"Why? He's dead too!" Inuyasha screamed to Sesshoumaru.

"Don't be so sure." He shot back at his young brother. "We can't fight him alone, not now anyway. We must flee and ready ourselves, that way we will be able to defeat him and get revenge." Inuyasha knew that he was right and jumped off in to the woods after him.


	4. Chapter 3: The Castle Falls Prt 2

**A/N:** Ok to those of you who have already read ch.2 don't bother reading this one because I just basically split ch. 2 up. I was going through my ch. And they didn't work out so this had to be done otherwise you all would be confused. So Ch. 4 is coming up soon see ya till then!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Harry Potter characters except for Nira and Akina Shizuki.

**Chapter 3: The Castle Falls Prt 2**

The wind whips Nira's face as some light rain awakens her. She sits up with a jolt to find herself on Ah-Un's back. She looks around her and can see nothing but clouds and her two brothers.

"Where are we? What happened?" She asked in a groggy voice, Sesshoumaru is the one to answer her.

"We are heading east away from our home."

"What! Why?" She demanded.

"Because, it was the only way to make sure Naraku didn't get you again." He answers calmly.

"You knew him didn't you?" Nira asked in a low tone.

"Now Nira-chan . . . "

"Answer ME!" She screamed at him. "You knew all this time and kept it from me!"

"Nira-chan it was for your own good! Besides, Inuyasha-kun had no idea about it either." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Don't remind me." Inuyasha chimed in.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me! WHY! Just tell me that! WHY!" Nira sobbed as the tears burned her eyes.

"Because you would have found out anyway! We had no idea that he would attack last night! We didn't tell you because the both of you would have found out when you started your training the next day! So please tell me what's the point of telling you when it was coming up?" Sesshoumaru screamed as Nira snapped her mouth shut. She had never seen her brother so angry with her. From there the argument stopped and they all sat quietly as the clouds passed them by. After what seemed to be an hour or two, Nira felt a tingling feeling shoot threw her. Her eyes grew wide as her pupils shrunk and her body tensed up.

She soon saw a forest with thick trees. She was flying over it but still could hardly see anything. She soon came upon a cottage that was big enough to hold a whole family, but she only saw two people. They were aged from the look of it but were still active and happy. Nira felt very close to them for some reason and was compelled to go there, even though she had never met these people in her life. She snapped out of it and immediately went towards Ah-Un's heads.

"Take us down and keep going straight." She instructed.

"Nira-chan? What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"There is a cottage near by. Don't ask me how I know, but I know there is." Sesshoumaru sat back down and let his sister lead the way. Soon they came upon the cottage and it was just like Nira had seen it. They jumped off of Ah-Un and headed towards the cottage. As soon as they were near enough to touch it two people jumped out from the side with a spear and a sword.

Nira recognized them right away as being the two old people that lived there. Her brothers got into a position to fight, but not her.

"What are you doing here demons!" The man asked, sounding more like a demand.

"We don't like your kind around here so just leave now!" The women yelled by his side. The two boys growled as they were on the defense, but Nira managed to slip through their guard. She seemed to appear right before the couples eyes as they turned their weapons on her. She looked them square in the eye and didn't blink.

"Stay back now or we'll attack." The man warned. Nira didn't break eye contact as she moved forward. She gently placed her hand on the mans arm and smiled.

"You wouldn't hurt your own granddaughter now would you?" Nira asked very innocently as shock spread across the couples face.

"What are you talking about? We have no grandchildren!" The women said regaining herself.

"But you do. My mother is Akina Shizuki, your daughter. The very same daughter who you shunned out of the family because she married my father. She tried everything in her power to make you see how she cared for him, and how he cared for her. But you couldn't open your eyes wide enough to see it, so you forgot about her and she forgot about you. But in truth, you never really forgot." Nira announced as the memory of their daughter came back to them.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha was in shock as well since no one every told Nira about how Akina and Inutasho met. The woman fell down to her knees and cried her eyes out, as a tear only rolled down the old mans cheek. The woman then clung to the man and cried her daughters name.

"So it's true that you are Akina-sama's parents?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stepped forward a little.

"Yes, it is. We just never imagined that Akina-chan would reveal this story to such a young child." The woman nodded as she tried to hold in her sob.

"But she didn't" Inuyasha chimed in.

"Huh?" The woman asked puzzled.

"No one did." Sesshoumaru finished.

"But then . . . . how did she know?"

"My mother showed me." Nira said calmly.

"What?" The woman and man said together as they had already guessed the worst.

"It's not wise to stand out here talking about this. We have had a tiring day and wish to stay the night here. And if not we can probably be lucky enough to find a cave somewhere . . ."

"NO!" The woman cut off Sesshoumaru. "You can stay here as long as you like. Just please tell us what has become of our daughter." They pleaded as they let them pass. As they all entered the house the couple invited them to gather around the fire. The man was already cooking a meal and the woman went off to get medical aid. For the first time Nira noticed something.

"Hey, your both demons!" They had changed from what they were before. When she first saw them they had white hair, very wrinkled faces, and hunched over just a tad. Now they were standing up straight, hair black laced with white highlights, fangs, claws, wolf ears and tail, and only very few wrinkles showing. The couple only looked at each other and smiled. The woman came around to Nira first and started to wash her wounds.

"That's because of the barrier my dear."

"Huh?" Nira asked confused.

"We have a barrier around our land, so that way no one bothers us."

"And it makes us look vulnerable to people who actually get to close to it, that way we can surprise them if they want to fight." The man finished as he stirred the soup.

"Now hold still dear as I get you all cleaned up." The woman said as she guided Nira to lay down on a cushion. There was a large scar on her back that was infected with miasma. It was very painful but Nira was eventually numb to it and started thinking about her parents and how they knew Naraku.

Her grandmother finishes up and soon brought her back. Once all of the children were bandaged up they sat near the fire at a small Japanese table and ate dinner. Soon the conversation sparked with how their lives had been and ended with how it was quickly shattered. Nira then reveled how she had known about the couple and how her mother had told her and showed her in the vision.

"Well at least you are all safe now and here with us." The woman said as she held back her tears.

"Thank you but, where exactly is here? I've never heard an accent like yours before." Nira said pointing out the dialect.

"Oh, you're in Britain my dear. I'm sure that you've never heard of this place, but you'll get use to it soon enough." Nira nodded as she finishes her soup and yawned.

"I think that someone needs to go to bed." The man said as Nira rubbed her eyes. He stood up as did Nira and led her to an empty bedroom. She went in and surveyed the room. She quickly realized that this was her mother's old room. The man tucked her in and kissed her good night. The woman came in right behind him and was carrying something. She laid it down above Nira's head and kissed her good night as well. She looked up and saw that it was Jin covered in bandages. She patted him good night and quickly fell asleep.

The woman exited Nira's room and went over towards her husband. No sooner had she sat down, a knock came from the door. Everyone froze as the boys were pushed back in to the next room. The man went to the door and stood beside it.

"Who is it?" He yelled in a grumpy voice trying to sound bigger than he was.

"I . . . I am . . . Ja . . . Jaken. Servant to . . . y . . . your daughter." The little demon sputtered obviously intimidated by the mans voice. The two boys came out from the room and told the man to open the door. He did and in stumbled Jaken carrying his staff.

"Oh! My Lords! I'm glad to see that you are safe! But where is Lady Nira?" He asked looking around.

"She is in bed, where she's suppose to be." Sesshoumaru answered Jaken like it was a very stupid question. "What are you doing here Jaken?"

"I've come looking for you. After that dreaded demon left I had thought the worst."

"You mean that he's still alive!" Inuyasha cut in as he filled with rage again.

"Yes. He can somehow regenerate and survived the fire. He also vowed to find Lady Nira and to kill anyone who got in his way. Then he created a cloud of miasma and rode off on it." Jaken explained.

"Jaken! Do you know which way he went?" Sesshoumaru asked ready to flee once again.

"Don't worry my Lord. I had seen you come in this direction so I covered up your scent with this." Jaken said holding up a bottle with pink fluid in it.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It's essence of a flower that is very unpleasant to smell. It's so strong that it makes one sick just being around it." Jaken announced proudly.

"Hmm . . . very clever Jaken. It seems that you are good for something after all." Sesshoumaru said as Inuyasha grabbed the bottle from the servant. He uncorked it and took in a whiff. His face turned green instantly and ran for the bathroom.

"Idiot." Sesshoumaru whispered. The couple handed Jaken a bowl of soup as they interrogated him.

"So there were no other survivors?" The woman asked being hopeful.

"No. I'm afraid not. The castle is in ruins, there is nothing left." Jaken answered as the woman's hope fell.

"We can't dwell on that now, we must move forward. Inuyasha-kun and Nira-chan need to be trained in order to fight Naraku."

"Your not planning on going out and finding him are you?" The man demanded.

"No! For your information I'm not that stupid! I'm saying that they need to be ready when the time comes. Do you really think that Naraku will never find her here? Wrong! He eventually will." He raged as the man shut his mouth.

"How old is Nira-chan again?" The woman asked calmly.

"9, why?" Sesshoumaru asked getting suspicious.

"She will soon be off to school." She said thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about? You don't mean that good for nothing school that Akina went to do you?" Inuyasha spat out as he exited the other room.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do! She is part so I see no reason why she shouldn't go!" The woman spat back at him.

"All right enough! We will deal with that when the time comes. In the mean time the younger ones need to train starting tomorrow. End of discussion." Sesshoumaru yelled as he turned and went to bed; the others followed a little while later.


End file.
